


Happy Birthday

by RamblingsOfAHunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Tension, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fighting Monsters, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad, Sweet Moments, Tragedy, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingsOfAHunter/pseuds/RamblingsOfAHunter
Summary: It’s your birthday, but you are in no mood to celebrate. The tragedy of your family’s death by the hands of a nest of vampires was still fresh in your memories. Too bad a particular Winchester isn’t gonna let you spend your Birthday alone. He has other things in mind...
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The motel room was quiet, you lay on the bed closest to the wall, your back facing the room. With your eyes closed, you listened to the faint ticking from the clock on the wall, occasionally hearing a page turning or a throat being cleared. It was just you and Sam in the room, but he was leaving you alone for obvious reasons and giving you the space you needed. 

He busied himself by sitting at the table and researching, looking for anything that would keep his mind distracted so he didn’t have to sit through the awkward silence. 

Dean was out getting food, but with him gone, Sam realized just how uncomfortable things were without his noisy brother around. 

You weren’t in the talking mood, you barely talked unless it was necessary. After the boys saved you six months ago from a nest of vampires, you weren’t the same. Those monsters slaughtered your whole family right in front of your eyes, kidnapping all of you during a family party. You couldn’t shake away all the blood and the way those sharp fangs ripped the throats out of your loved ones. You had nightmares about it and the only reason you survived and they didn’t was because they left you for last and the brothers showed up before those bloodsuckers could make you their next meal. 

Now it was like the Winchester’s couldn’t let you go. You had no one left, you were vulnerable and the head vampire of that nest was still out there. They believed that it would come looking for you if they left you alone, so the boys took you under their wing and taught you how to shoot a gun and understand that there were monsters out there in the world. 

You were broken and damaged, a shell of your old self and they thought that they could fix you and help you move on. That was easier said than done. You knew you would never be the same. 

Today was even harder, it was your birthday and instead of celebrating, you wanted to be alone with your memories of happier times. 

The sound of the door opening had Sam looking up from his computer, Dean stepping in with bags in his hands. He looked at you in concern, seeing that you were in the exact same position when he left twenty minutes ago. Sam just gave him that look, silently telling him not to push it. You had a temper and subconsciously lashed out at anyone that tried to make you do things you didn’t want to do. Last time you locked yourself in the bathroom and when you calmed down, you felt guilty for treating them that way when they had been nothing but nice to you. 

Dean closed the door behind him, walking over to the table and placing the bags down. He unpacked them, pulling out some microwaveable dinners and a six pack of beer. There was something hidden in another paper bag and when Sam curiously grabbed it to see what it was, Dean smacked his hand away and snatched the bag. “Nuh-uh, you’re not getting your paws on this.” Sam quirked a brow, not liking that his hand was smacked away like he was some child. 

“What is it?” He questioned, but when green eyes flickered over to your form and back again, Sam understood. He sighed quietly and leaned back in the chair, thinking this was a bad idea, but deciding to allow Dean to give it a try. Although you did like to sit at the table and quietly read next to Sam, it was Dean that you were closer to. He understood the pain you went through, the guilt you felt and how you didn’t feel like you deserved anything. You hated yourself and Dean had seen right through that because he felt that way about himself too. 

He didn’t care that you weren’t much of a talker because he did all the talking for the both of you. When it was just the two of you, he would just talk about whatever was on his mind and hearing the calm tone of his voice was relaxing. It helped you get through your darkest moments. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean turned around and slowly walked over to the bed you laid on. He stared down at you, hesitantly placing a hand on your shoulder. He thought you were sleeping, but your eyes opened the moment his hand made contact. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” He asked carefully, staring down at you with concern in those green eyes. 

“Fine,” you replied quietly, staring at the wall. 

“It’s a nice day outside, how about we take a ride in the Impala!” 

He knew you liked long car rides, there was no better feeling in the world than having the window rolled down and the wind blowing on your face and through your hair. It made you feel free. 

“Not right now,” you mumbled, shifting on the bed to get more comfortable. 

He frowned from that, not liking that answer. 

“C’mon, Y/N, it will be fun.”

“I said no.” 

“Dean, just leave her alone.” 

Sam has moments where he felt protective over you, understanding your need for space. He didn’t like seeing you get upset from Dean’s stubborn ways.

Glancing over his shoulder, Dean glared at Sam and then looked back at you. His eyes trailed over your body before he leaned down and wrapped an arm around you, lifting you up and out of bed and planting your feet on the rug. 

You glared at him, teeth clenching in annoyance. _I told you I don’t want to!”_ You snapped, that anger rising. 

He tilted his head up, staring down at you with all seriousness. “I don’t care, you’ve been laying in this bed long enough. Like hell am I going to let you spend this day sleeping.” 

Moving past him, you stomped across the room and sharply looked at Sam. He looked at you apologetically, not being able to help. When Dean set his mind on something, he wouldn’t give up. 

“Where are we going?” You asked harshly, putting on your boots. Dean grinned ear to ear, happy that he was getting his way. “Wherever you wanna go.” 

Rolling your eyes, you snatched your jacket off the hanger, slipping it on more aggressively than necessary, but you were so frustrated from being disturbed. 

“Text me before you get back and I’ll order a pizza,” Sam commented, watching the two of you get ready. 

Dean nodded, grabbing the bag and six pack and exiting the room. You stepped out and squinted from the bright suns rays, walking over to the black Impala and opening the passengers side door. 

Sliding onto the vinyl seat, you relaxed and let out a deep sigh. The familiar smell of leather, greasy food and aftershave tickled your nose and you settled down, feeling more at home than you would ever admit. 

Now behind the wheel, Dean placed the key in the ignition and started the car. AC/DC started to play loud through the speakers and he grinned over at you. “Now let’s get this party started!” He grabbed the stick shift and pulled out of the lot and onto the blacktop, driving down the street. 

You smiled a little as you looked out the window, feeling the cool breeze. This was a lot better than laying in bed in that stuffy motel room, but again, you wouldn’t tell Dean that. _You weren’t going to feed that little ego of his._

“Where do you want to go, birthday girl?” He asked excitedly and you gave a shrug of your shoulders, not caring where you would go. 

He thought about it for a minute, brows creasing as he thought long and hard. You watched him from the corner of your eye, holding back a chuckle from how hard he seemed to be thinking. 

When an idea came to mind, a smile spread on his lips and he turned down a side road. You watched as your surroundings changed and became more rural. The buildings were becoming farther apart and tall grassy fields were replacing it. You didn’t know where he was taking you and the confusion was clear on your face. 

“Where are we going?” You asked, watching the hunter tap his fingers on the wheel like he was looking forward to whatever he had planned. 

“We’re almost there.” 

All you could do was sit there quietly and wait, he was being secretive and he wouldn’t give you any clues. 

When the Impala finally turned onto a dirt patch of land, he parked the car and the two of you sat there. 

Sitting up, your eyes scanned around, not having a clue where you were. It was just a small clearing with tall grassy fields behind it and woods in the distance. Turning your head, you stared at him and he shrugged. 

“You didn’t know where to go, so I chose for us.” 

He opened the door and stepped out, walking to the back of the vehicle to pop the trunk. With a frown, you stepped out and scanned the area, wondering what was going through that crazy head of his. 

He came back around with a baseball bat and a baseball, holding both up with a childish grin. 

Crossing your arms, you looked at the items and quirked a brow. “Really? You’re gonna give me batting lessons?” 

Chuckling softly, he shook his head and walked past you. “No, not lessons. I think you need to blow off a little steam.” 

He made his way to the middle of the clearing, waiting for you to come over. With another drawn out sigh, you slumped your shoulders and followed after him. _”Oh, what the hell...”_ you mumbled to yourself, deciding to give it a shot. It couldn’t be too bad to hit a few baseballs. 

Standing beside him, you took the offered bat and he tried to help you hold it properly. “I know how to hold a bat, Dean,” you grumbled and he laughed and held his hands up. 

“Alright, alright, just checkin’. I want to see what ya got. Let’s see if you suck.” He winked at you and ran across the field, causing you to look away with a small smile and a shake of your head. 

Holding the bat back, you crouched a little and waited for him to throw the ball. He kept tossing it from hand to hand and you were getting impatient. “C’mon, throw the ball!” 

“Hold your horses!” Dean called back, scuffing the dirt with his boot and gripping the ball tight. He moved his arm back and threw it fast, the ball spiraling towards you at lightening speed. 

Swinging the bat forward, it hit the ball with an echoing clap, sending it flying through the air and over both your heads. The two of you looked up as you watched it, landing somewhere in the grassy field. 

“Awe, crap!” Dean complained, glancing over at you and calling out again. 

“I thought you weren’t good at this?!”

“I never said that! You just thought I did because I’m a girl!” 

You beamed proudly, tapping the bat on the ground as you waited for him to fetch it. 

He ran through the field and picked up the ball, jogging back and taking his place. 

Once again, he threw the ball as fast as he could and again, the bat hit it and sent it back through the field. 

This became a routine for the rest of the afternoon, you both would take turns hitting the ball and Dean stopped for a moment in between to crack open some beers to cool off. 

You were feeling a lot better now that you were starting to have fun. Time was passing quickly and you wished it wouldn’t end. 

Taking a sip of your beer, you wiped your forehead and breathed slowly. The sun was starting to set and the temperature was dropping. 

Placing the bottle on the car hood, you tossed the ball between each hand, Dean finishing off his beer. 

“You up for a final round, or are you afraid I will leave you in the dust?” You asked cockily, winning this game so far. 

Dean scoffed and placed his empty bottle down, swinging that bat around in his hands. “Keep dreaming, sweetheart, I’m gonna win.” 

He stepped up to the plate where he marked off a large X in the dirt, tapping the tips of his boot as he waited for you to take your place. 

Standing across the field, you breathed out slow, rubbing the ball in your hands like it would give you good luck. 

“Ready to lose, Winchester?” 

_“Bring it.”_

Throwing the ball with everything you had, you held your breath as you watched Dean swing the bat, hitting the ball and sending it right into the field. 

The sun set now and the moon was starting to appear from behind the clouds. It was dark, so you pulled out a small flashlight on a keychain you had and clicked it on. 

“What’s wrong? Scared to get it?” Dean called out in amusement. 

Making a noise of disagreement, you started walking where you thought the ball landed. 

_”As if!”_ You called out just as you pushed through the tall blades of grass. 

The sound of chirping crickets was loud as you trudged through the field, combing through it and feeling around. It was too dark to finish the final round, so you would need to come back another day to finish this. You would not let Dean win this game, you were too competitive for that. 

When you saw the ball resting in the grass, you hurried over and picked it up. That’s when you noticed how quiet it became, _there was no sound of crickets anymore._

Using the flashlight, you shone the small beam around, feeling your arms prickle with goosebumps. You were getting scared because your gut told you something wasn’t right. 

Rustling came from behind you and you spun around, wishing the flashlight was bigger so you could actually see what was coming. You thought it was Dean trying to play tricks with you. 

“Dean, this isn’t funny,” you said nervously, stepping back when it sounded like it was coming closer.

**“Dean, stop!”**

You didn’t like this, instinct told you to run, but you were frozen in place. 

**“Y/N!!!”** Dean’s voice called out from a distance and your heart dropped. This was not Dean. 

Before you could gather enough strength to run away, a face popped up in the dim beam of light, his eyes dark and dilated. 

_“Hello, beautiful.”_

It was the face of the thing you feared, those sharp teeth glinted in the light. This vampire killed your family, he haunted your dreams. 

Letting out an ear piercing scream, you threw the ball at his temple, hitting him in the head and sending his head turning sideways. It didn’t hurt him, but it did piss him off. 

You ran through the grass, dropping the flashlight as you tried to get away. The loud thumping of footsteps were close behind you as he chased you, quickly gaining speed. 

**“DEAN!!!”** You cried, hoping he would find you in time. 

A hand tried to grab your arm, causing you to lose your footing and fall face first into the dirt. Laying there half out of it, strong arms spun you around and the vampire hovered over you, the pale moonlight illuminating his monstrous face. 

_“Let’s finish our little game once and for all.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to darkness, you sat there coughing and taking in lungfuls of air. Your ribs ached with each movement, the events of the attack replaying fresh in your mind. 

Blinking slowly, you tried to figure out where you were. 

“Are you comfortable?” A voice asked, a light flickering on. 

Squinting from the lantern light, you scanned your surroundings and found yourself deep in the woods, your hands tied to a tree. 

The male vampire crouched down in front of you and you moved your head away, breathing shakily and trying not to show any fear. 

“Leave me alone,” you said harshly, trying to gather enough courage. 

Laughing crudely, sharp nails grabbed your face and he turned it so you looked into his monstrous eyes. 

_“We’re not done, we have some unfinished business. Your scent is so strong, it’s intoxicating. Those hunters tried to hide you away, but I could smell that delicious blood pumping through your veins. I followed the three of you, watching and waiting for the perfect chance to strike. They thought they could protect you, but they are too weak.”_

Staring back at him, you jerked your face away. “You’re wrong, Dean will come for me.” 

Laughing again, the vampire nodded. “I want him to. I’m going to sink my fangs into his neck and rip out his throat and you are going to watch. Just like I did to your family. They killed my family and I am going to kill the one thing they have been trying to protect so fiercely.” 

Looking away, you avoided his gaze and swallowed down the lump in your throat. You would not let him see that his cruel words were effecting you. This monster wanted power, he wanted to control you and you would not give him that satisfaction. 

_”Dean is going to kill you.”_

Ignoring that the vampire was even there, he watched him pace around impatiently. He was waiting for Dean, but a small part of you prayed that he wouldn’t show up. This was between you and this vampire, he killed everyone you loved and you couldn’t bare to see someone you grew to care about die because of you too. You would rather die than let anyone else get slaughtered because of you. 

The vampire was getting angry, it was starting to take too long. He ran up to you with his vampire speed, his face suddenly inches away from your own and making you gasp in shock. 

“If he doesn’t come, I will just rip you to shreds so he will find what is left of your weak little body.” 

His hand grabbed your throat, fingers squeezing into the flesh. You gasped as your airways closed up, struggling to breathe. He didn’t pull away until you were almost blue in the face, head tipping back as you hungrily took in oxygen. 

_“You’re....pathetic...”_ you croaked, lungs burning. 

His jaw clenched in anger, not liking your words. He grabbed your leg and squeezed, your bone bending dangerously and ready to snap. Pain flooded you and you screamed in pain, voice echoing through the trees. 

Your vision was blurring, the pain too intense. A shadow appeared from between the trees and you instantly recognized it. Letting out a breathy laugh, the vampire narrowed his eyes. 

“What are you laughing at?!” He growled in anger, seeing the smile on your face. 

**”Turn around.”**

The vampire stood up and spun around, ducking as Dean swung a large blade at him. He growled in anger, running up to Dean with his inhuman speed and tackling him to the ground. 

The weapon tumbled out of his hand just out of arms reach. You watched with wide eyes as they both wrestled on the ground. The vampire pinned Dean down, his sharp teeth bared as he prepared to bite him. 

You knew you had to think fast, you tried to use your foot to reach the blade, but was having trouble. Groaning from the strain, you used the heel of your boot to pull the blade closer, tugging your wrists hard against the rope. You managed to loosen one up enough to slide your hand out, grabbing the handle of the blade and slicing rope around your other hand to free it from the restraints. 

Stumbling onto your feet, you ran over to the vampire. He was distracted and filled with rage, so much that he didn’t even hear you coming. 

Glaring down at him with pure hatred, you raised the blade and got ready to swing it. 

_”Go to hell, you fugly bitch!”_

Swinging it down fast the moment he turned to look at you, you cut his head clean off his shoulders and send it tumbling away. His body fell to the ground lifeless and Dean shoved it off of him with wide eyes. 

He crawled back onto his feet, rushing over to you where you stood gripping the blade and breathing heavily. You stared at the head as the adrenaline slowly left your body. 

**”Hey, Y/N, are you hurt?!”** He grabbed you by the shoulders, looking you up and down to spot any injuries. 

Dropping the blade, sadness washed over you and your legs gave away. Dean caught you as you crumbled into his arms, holding you against his chest as you cried. 

He rubbed your back to comfort you. This was the first time you ever killed something and to kill the thing that filled your nightmares and slaughtered your family was a lot to handle at once. 

**“It’s okay, Y/N....it’s over, it’s finally over...”** Dean said softly, staring at the frozen expression of the lifeless vampire head. 

An arm was placed around your waist as he helped you trudge back through the woods and to the Impala. 

He opened the door and helped you sit in the passengers seat, a hand gently brushing against your cheek before he shut the door. 

You sat there silently, feeling a flood of emotions all at once. There was sadness, anger and shock, but most of all, there was relief. Like Dean said, it was over, the whole nest was dead and you got your revenge at last. You might not have been able to save your family, but you killed the thing that caused their deaths and that was enough to move on. 

Climbing in behind the wheel, Dean looked at you one final time before he started the car and pulled back on the road. 

There was just the sound of the radio as the car drove down the dark streets, your body tired as you leaned back against the seat. 

You stared down at your sore wrists, knowing it would bruise by morning along with your neck and ribs. The pain was worth it, it didn’t hurt so bad now that you had closure. 

Dean couldn’t stop worrying about you, he kept glancing between you and the road and that made you smile. He genuinely cared about you, Sam too and you cared about them. Having the brothers there for you didn’t make you feel so alone anymore. 

When the car pulled back into the lot of the motel, you unbuckled your seat belt and your eyes landed on a crumbled bag. 

“What’s that?” You asked curiously.

Following your gaze, Dean smiled sadly and grabbed the bag, holding it out to you. 

“I was going to give it to you after the baseball game, _but shit hit the fan...”_

You chuckled softly, gently taking the bag and placing it on your lap. You unwrapped it, reaching inside and pulling it out. 

In your hand was a partially smashed cupcake, the paper wrapper around it in a colorful design. The frosting was (Y/F/C) and it was covered in rainbow sprinkles. 

You smiled as you stared at the pastry, Dean sighing and looking guilty at it. “I’m sorry it’s ruined, I was rushing when the vamp—“

Shaking your head, you cut him off before he could explain. 

_“It’s perfect, Dean. Thank you.”_

Leaning over across the seat, you wrapped an arm around him and hugged him tightly. His strong arm came around you and held you against him, your eyes closing as you breathed in his familiar scent. There was no place you felt safer than in his arms. Dean meant everything to you. 

Placing a gentle kiss on your head, you both pulled away to stare into each other’s eyes. 

“Happy Birthday, Y/N.” He said calmly, pulling out a small candle and placing it on top of the cupcake. He lit it with his zippo lighter and he stared at the bright flame as you held the cupcake in your hand. 

Closing your eyes, you thought about what you wanted to wish for, but couldn’t think of anything. You were finally happy with what you had. There was Dean and Sam, they were your family now and finally you had no more worries. 

Blowing out the candle, you opened your eyes and smiled. 

“What did you wish for?” Dean asked. 

Turning your head, a smirk pulled on your lips and you playfully answered. 

_“Wouldn’t you like to know.”_

His expression fell and he almost pouted, watching as you licked some of the frosting off the cupcake. 

“Oh, c’mon! It will still come true if you tell me!” 

Swiping up some frosting on your fingertip, you leaned over and wiped it on the tip of his nose, opening the car door and hurrying out before he could grab you. 

_”Not telling!”_ You said in a sing song voice, the events from the night forgotten. 

The sound of your voice had the motel room door opening, Sam stepping out with his arms out. 

“Hey! What took so long?! The pizza is gonna get cold!” 

Dean stepped out of the car wiping the frosting off his nose before Sam could see it, grumbling under his breath. 

The three of you walked to the door and you reached up to pat them both on the shoulders, a bright smile on your face. 

“Thank you guys for everything. I really mean it.” 

Sam looked over at Dean in confusion and the older just shrugged and placed an arm over your shoulder, walking inside with you. 

“You guys drunk?” Sam asked, shutting the door behind you. 

“No, but I wish we were.” 

“Yeah, where’s the beer?” 

You both looked around and sat down at the table expectantly, sighing as your sore bodies protested from the movements. Sam placed three beers on the table, walking off to get something from the little kitchen. 

As you and Dean sat drinking, Sam came out with something in his hands. You turned around and saw a small round cake that read _’Happy Birthday, Y/N’_ in bold cursive letters. 

He placed the cake down in front of you and you smiled, looking at the brothers as Sam sat down to join you. 

“You guys had this planned!” You said with a chuckle and they both nodded.

“Yep, for days now. Dean couldn’t decide on what cake to get. He was fussing over every one of them in the bakery. He said he needed _the perfect cake for the perfect gir—“_

**”I did not!”** Dean burst out flustered, his cheeks going pink. 

Sam snickered and shook his head and you felt your stomach flutter with butterflies. 

Both of you picked up your beers and chugged it down, pushing away those awkward feelings. 

_“Happy Birthday, Y/N.”_ They both said at the same time and you smiled so wide that your cheeks hurt. 

“Now let’s dig in, I’m starving!” Dean shouted. 

“Y/N gets the first slice since it’s her birthday!” Sam reminded him. 

“Okay, okay, fine!” Dean snapped.

You sat back and laughed, watching the two bicker back and forth. This was the best birthday ever and you would not change a thing about it. 

_You were finally home._


End file.
